


A Snowy Date

by Arcobareno



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lidelle and Raffina are only there a little bit, Multi, Romance, skip if you don't ship, there's also a few other characters briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcobareno/pseuds/Arcobareno
Summary: The first date was nothing to worry about, right..?AKA, Amitie gets nervous about asking Sig to hold hands. It's pure fluff.





	A Snowy Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s been 3000 years that I wrote something I feel okay showing, yes it’s another Sigami fic since I felt I needed to contribute a little more to this ship. I know it's short and not the absolute best but I wanted to do *something*..! I literally used a prompt generator for this, the prompt specifically being “Amitie and Sig walking through town, holding hands while it snows.”
> 
> There's also a tiny bit of Raffidelle because I have no self control and I wanted to include both of these ships somehow. (I need to write a Raffidelle fic eventually though

Amitie had been waiting for quite a while now, about fifteen minutes if she was right, for Sig outside of the magic school. It was cold, but at least Primp was getting gentle snow today.

She had seen her classmates leave the school’s boundaries. Klug was going on about his studies as per usual and had a book opened in his grasp. Tarutaru was looking around to see if any animals were around, making sure they were able to be safe with the cold weather. The blonde had specifically noticed Lidelle and Raffina walking by her just now. They were giggling as they held hands, quietly discussing what they’d be planning to do for the afternoon.

Holding hands with Sig would be really nice. She and Sig had been dating for a little while now. Today, in fact, they’d be having their first date. However, Amitie already felt a little awkward asking to hold hands so suddenly. Was it too early for holding hands..? It was _definitely_ too late to ask Lidelle and Raffina for advice on this, for they had already left.

Okay, it was definitely too early to kiss for sure. But what about holding hands..?

The thought made Amitie’s face grow red as a tomato.

“Nononono, it’s okay, Amitie,” she murmured to herself. “Just do this at your own pace..!”

“Amitie.”

Hearing her name had almost shocked Amitie, looking to her right to realize Sig was now standing beside her.

“O-Oh, Sig! Hey! Sooo, you ready to go to that café Raffina told us about?” she questioned.

The half-demon nodded his head in approval. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

“Yaaay!”

The pair left the magic school and proceeded to walk toward the main part of town. Sig looked up to notice the snow gently falling down.

“The snow’s kinda pretty. Too bad no bugs show up during the winter,” he pointed out.

“I wonder if they went to a different place where it’s summer instead of winter?” Amitie wondered. “That way they don’t have to deal with the cold!”

Sig smiled at the thought.

They had been walking a bit longer, several shops and stands surrounding them. Arle and Carbuncle had passed by to give a quick hello (Sig commented about the cups of soup they were eating), and Risukuma also said hi to the two as well as they passed by him trying to find Ringo and Maguro.

Amitie turned back to Sig, her face becoming a bit pink. She’d grown a bit more anxious. They weren’t too close to the café, but...

...she decided to finally ask if it was okay.

“H-Hey, Sig… if it’s alright…”

She paused in her tracks, Sig stopping as well, a little bit after she did.

“Um… well…”

Sig looked a bit concerned. “Amitie? You okay?”

“Do you… do you mind if we hold hands?”

It fell silent for a few moments, until Amitie noticed that Sig had a small smile on his face.

“Oh, yeah,” the blue haired half-demon then gently grabbed Amitie’s hand with his regular-sized hand. “Like this… right?”

The blonde grinned, trying not to tear up. “Yeah, that’s right..!”

She almost felt a bit ashamed that it was this hard to ask. It all turned out fine!

“C’mon, let’s go. You said that Rafunny thought the place was good.”

“Yeah! I bet she and Lidelle have had a date there before too.”

“Date..?”

“You silly, that’s what we’re doing now, too!”

“Dating, and… on a date?”

“Yep!”

“Kinda makes sense.”

“I know you’ll get it eventually. I’m still trying to figure out stuff about all of this too.”

“Yes. The both of us will.”

As they began to walk again, Amitie glanced down at their hands embraced and smiled.

This was truly what she’d call a perfect first date.


End file.
